Already Gone
by kyuminwine
Summary: KYUMIN! GS, abal, gaje - - DLDR!


**Already Gone**

**Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**and ther casts hehe  
**

**Rated :**

**T ;D**

**Disclaimer :**

**Keseluruhan FF yang amat tidak sempurna ini adalah sepenuhnya milik author.**

**Casts belong to God, their family, SMEn & ELF. *hope KyuMin is mine XD***

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, abal, out of EYD**

**Kyumin as always :D**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

Good Morning, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun.. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Tut!  
Dengan satu tangannya namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mematikan alarmnya. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum sepenuhnya membuka matanya.

06.30 a.m

Cho Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap sebentar pantulan wajahnya di cermin lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Kyuhyun sampai di kampusnya tepat 10 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa arsitektur di Seoul University. Kyuhyun dengan mudah masuk universitas dan jurusan ini tanpa ujian. Karena ia memang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas standar.

Karena hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah yang diikuti Kyuhyun, selepas kelasnya selesai Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Seperti biasa, ia melewati taman dekat apartemennya. Kyuhyun melihat ada seorang yeoja asing yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia tidak pernah melihat yeoja itu sebelumnya. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun pun menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Aigoo.. Nona, lenganmu tertembak?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil mobil dulu lalu kita ke rumah sakit.." kata Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu segera dilarikan ke UGD. Tak lama yeoja itu dipindahkan ke ruang operasi untuk dilakukan pengangkatan peluru. Setelah 2 jam barulah peluru itu berhasil diangkat. Kyuhyun yang menunggu dengan gelisah akhirnya kini bisa bernapas lega.

"Untung saja tuan segera membawanya kemari, kalau tidak bisa berakibat fatal.." kata dokter yang menangani yeoja itu.

"Ne.. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kondisinya stabil.. Mungkin karena peluru yang menancap tidak terlalu dalam, jadi lukanya pun tidak terlalu parah.. Kurasa dalam 1 minggu dia sudah pulih.." jawab dokter itu.

"Syukurlah.."

"Oh ya, siapa nama yeoja itu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Eh? Aku juga tidak tahu.."

"Lalu aku harus menulis nama siapa di resep ini?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Eh~ tulis saja nona Cho.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Setelah 3 hari menginap di rumah sakit yeoja itu akhirnya diijinkan pulang. Dan dengan setia selama 3 hari ini Kyuhyun selalu menemani yeoja itu. Sebelum berangkat kuliah dan setelah selesai kuliah Kyuhyun selalu menjenguk yeoja itu. Hari ini pun Kyuhyun menjemput yeoja itu di rumah sakit.

"Jadi, nona Cho.. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aiissh, namaku Lee Sungmin.." balas yeoja itu.

"Hehe.. Aku tahu.. Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku.. Aku tidak punya rumah disini.. Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi, maukah kau mengantarku ke panti asuhan di Busan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu panti asuhan sebelum aku diadopsi.."

"Sudahlah, kau tinggal di apartemenku dulu saja.. Lagipula lukamu masih butuh perawatan.. bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"May I?"

"Yes, of course.."

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Cheonman, tapi panggil aku Kyunnie saja dan aku akan memanggilmu Minnie.. Otte?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum - manis.

.

.

.

Good Morning, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun.. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Tut!  
Seperti biasa, dengan satu tangannya Kyuhyun mematikan alarm pengganggu tidur tersebut. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa cukup pegal karena tidur di sofa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Lalu ia pergi ke dapur karena mendengar bunyi-bunyian dari dapurnya. Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Minnie.. Kau yang menyiapkan susu dan sandwich ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun? Ne.. Aku yang menyiapkannya.." jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lengan kananmu kan sedang terluka.."

"Aku memakai tangan kiri.." kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu duduk di meja makannya yang tidak besar.

"Tidak usah.. Biar aku tuang sendiri susunya.." kata Kyuhyun mencegah Sungmin yang akan menuangkan susu ke gelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga menuangkan susu ke gelas Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, gomawo karena mengijinkanku tinggal disini.. Aku janji aku tidak akan lama merepotkanmu.." kata Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanayo Minnie.. Kau mau tinggal selamanya disini juga tidak apa-apa.. Hehe.." kata Kyuhyun dengan evil smile-nya.

"Ani.. Aku tidak akan lama disini.. Gomawo Kyunnie.." balas Sungmin.

"Ne.. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini.." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne, baiklah.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di bangku taman dekat apartemen Kyuhyun sambil memakan es krim. Kyuhyun tidak berani membawa Sungmin pergi terlalu jauh. Selain karena luka Sungmin yang belum sembuh, yeoja itu juga takut kalau-kalau bertemu orang-orang suruhan orang tua angkatnya.

"Minnie? Kenapa kau bisa ada di Seoul? Bukankah Amerika itu menyenangkan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat nama negara itu.

"Ani Kyunnie.. Appa angkatku... Hiks.." Sungmin mulai terisak.

"Waeyo Minnie? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Minnie, kalau kau mau kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. hiks.. Hampir setiap hari appa memukulku dan.. hiks.. Hampir memperkosaku.. Aku takut Kyunnie, aku sudah tidak tahan.. hiks.. Makanya aku melarikan diri ke Korea.. dan karena itu orang-orang utusan appaku menembak lenganku setibanya aku disini agar aku kembali ke Amerika.. hiks.. Aku ingin tinggal di panti asuhan itu lagi.. Aku takut Kyunnie.. hiks.." jawab Sungmin dengan pipi yang dipenuhi air mata.

Kyuhyun tercekat dengan penuturan Sungmin. Dipeluknya yeoja yang tengah menangis itu. Berharap ia bisa sedikit meringankan beban yeoja itu.

"Gwaenchanayo, Minnie.. Aku akan menjagamu jadi kau tidak perlu takut.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aah- Kyunnie, sakit..." rintih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memeluknya terlalu erat dan menyebabkan linu pada luka Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. Mianhae.." kata Kyuhyun. "kau sudah lebih baik, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Gomawo Kyunnie.."

"Ne Minnie.." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Kyuhyun merasa ada yang berbeda di dadanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya di dalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum manis Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyukai kebiasaan makan es krim Sungmin yang selalu belepotan dan Kyuhyun suka saat Sungmin dibuat penasaran oleh bidang kuliahnya. Wajah imut Sungmin akan terlihat semakin imut saat penasaran.

Selain itu Kyuhyun juga menyukai masakan Sungmin. Tidak jarang mereka - Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasak bersama.

"Minnie.. Malam ini kita makan spaghetti ya.. Aku sudah beli bahan-bahannya.." kata Kyuhyun saat ia baru memasuki apartemennya dan langsung menuju dapur. Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun di dapur.

"Ne.. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, nanti aku masakkan spaghetti.." kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menurut.

10 menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin yang tengah memotong bawang bombay.

"Biar aku saja yang memotong ya?" pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun memberikan pisaunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, itu terlalu tebal.. Kau harus memotongnya tipis-tipis.." omel Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memotong bawang bombaynya terlalu tebal.

"Kyunnie, cepat masukkan bawang bombay dan daging cincangnya ke dalam saus.." perintah Sungmin.

"Ne.. Ne.."

Setelah beberapa menit membuat akhirnya spaghetti itu sudah siap di piring. Kini Sungmin tengah memarut keju sebagai pelengkap spaghettinya, dibantu Kyuhyun.

"Aissh Kyunnie, jangan dimakan kejunya.. Ini untuk spaghetti.." omel Sungmin.

"Sedikit saja Minnie.."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyukai omelan Sungmin yang terdengar kekanakan dan imut. Maka itu ia mengambil keju itu lagi. Dan gotcha! Sungmin kembali mengomel.

"Kyunnie! Sudah kubilang jangan dimakan kejunya..." omel Sungmin lagi.

"Ne.. Ne.. Ini yang terakhir Minnie.. Hehe.." kata Kyuhyun. Ia terkekeh pelan karena misinya berhasil.

Akhirnya spaghetti mereka pun siap untuk disantap. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap spaghetti buatan mereka.

"Selamat makan..." kata mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Seoul, 08.43 p.m

Sungmin berdiri di balkon apartemen Kyuhyun. Seoul memberikan pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang sangat indah. Lampu-lampu yang terlihat kecil seperti kunang-kunang.

Angin malam menyapa Sungmin. Beberapa helai rambutnya terbang karena hembusan angin yang ringan. Sungmin menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Minnie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Eh, aniyo.. Hanya menikmati pemandangan kota.. indah bukan?" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak merasa dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit.." kata Sungmin sambil menyatukan jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menangkup wajah Sungmin.

"Hangat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. Wajahnya ia tundukkan untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Imut.

"Sudah Kyunnie, kau juga pasti kedinginan.." kata Sungmin sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Eh? Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin terkejut saat tangannya digenggam balik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, aku rasa aku... Aku menyukaimu.." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab.

Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun. Mata kelincinya membulat sempurna. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup matanya dan Kyuhyun dengan lembut mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir pink Sungmin.

.

.

.

Good Morning Mr. Cho Kyuhyun.. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Tut!  
Kyuhyun menggeliat dan mengucek matanya sebentar. Kemudian bangun dan langsung menuju dapur. Kosong. Itulah yang dilihat Kyuhyun di dapur. Hanya ada beberapa lembar roti panggang dan segelas susu. Di samping sarapannya itu ada sebuah amplop pink. Kyuhyun pun mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya.

_Dear,  
Cho Kyuhyun_

_Good Morning Cho Kyuhyun.. Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Ah, aku tahu selama aku disini badanmu pasti pegal-pegal karena tidur di sofa. Mianhae Kyunnie.. ^^v  
Kyunnie.. gomawo atas tumpangannya selama ini. Aku sangat beruntung bertemu namja sepertimu. Kau sangat baik padaku. Aku sungguh sangat senang bisa bersamamu selama 13 hari ini. Aku nyaman dan senang bisa berada di dekatmu.  
Tapi Kyunnie, tidak selamanya aku bisa bersamamu. Sudah waktunya aku kembali. Aku sungguh sangat menyayangkan hal ini, tapi aku tidak bisa ada disini terus. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus. Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo atas semuanya dan aku minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahanku. Oya, kalau kau ingin mencariku, carilah aku di tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Kau mungkin akan menemukanku disana. Selamat tinggal Kyunnie.._

_Best__regard,  
Lee Sungmin ^^_

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya menyusuri jalan yang lengang. Tujuannya adalah panti asuhan di Busan. Pagi ini ia menerima surat Sungmin dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin menemui Sungmin ia harus pergi ke tempat yang ingin Sungmin kunjungi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar panik saat tidak menemukan Sungmin di apartemennya. Kamarnya yang selama ini ditempati Sungmin juga rapi dan bersih. Kyuhyun khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada yeoja itu. Pasalnya luka tembaknya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Karena itu Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan panti asuhan itu. Tempatnya ada di bukit. Tunggu.. Kyuhyun tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Ya. Kyuhyun ingat. Dulu sebelum appa dan eommanya meninggal, setiap akhir pekan Kyuhyun selalu pergi ke villa yang ada di sebelah panti asuhan itu. Kyuhyun pun sedikit bernostalgia.

"Anak muda.." sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya ia kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ne.. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. Apakah anda pengurus panti asuhan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Park Jungsoo imnida.. Tapi panggil saja Leeteuk.. Aku ibu panti disini.." jawab wanita itu.

"Ah kebetulan.. Aku mencari yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin.. Apakah dia ada?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu.." ajak Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu panti.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Apakah Minnie ah, maksudku Sungmin ada?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Kyuhyun. Foto seorang yeoja dan namja berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat dirinya ada di foto itu. Dan yeoja di sampingnya? Siapa yeoja itu? Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat yeoja itu.

"Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.." kata Leeteuk sambil membalik foto itu.

'_Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun ^^_'

Begitulah tulisan di balik foto itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Lee Sungmin? Tunggu.. Bukankah yeoja kecil itu Ming? Teman kecil Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengunjungi villa di sebelah panti ini? Ya. Mereka selalu bermain bersama di bukit yang ada di belakang villa. Ya.. Yeoja kecil itu Ming!

"Ming?" kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ne.. Lee Sungmin adalah Ming.." kata Leeteuk.

"Lalu dimana Sungmin sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar.

"Sayang sekali Kyuhyun-ah.. 13 hari yang lalu... Sungmin sudah tiada.." jawab Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Apa maksud anda?"

"Sebelum pergi Sungmin mengatakan kalau 13 hari lagi namja dalam foto ini akan datang dan ia berpesan padaku untuk menyerahkan foto ini padanya.. dan benar saja, kau Cho Kyuhyun datang.. Ia juga berpesan agar aku menyampaikan padamu bahwa Sungmin sangat merindukanmu.. Ia menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Ia selalu menunggu kau datang lagi.. Sampai suatu hari sepasang suami-istri mengadopsinya dan membawanya ke Amerika.. Lalu 13 hari yang lalu Sungmin kembali kesini dengan lengan kanan yang berlumuran darah.. Lengan kanannya tertembak.. Tapi aku terlambat menyelamatkannya.. 1 jam kemudian ia... Lee Sungmin meninggal..." kata Leeteuk sedikit melirihkan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung pucat pasi mendengar kalimat terakhir Leeteuk. Sulit dipercaya. Bukankah selama 13 hari ini Lee Sungmin bersamanya?

"Ikutlah denganku, Kyuhyun-ah.." ajak Leeteuk.

Mereka pun menuju bukit di belakang villa. Disana ada sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan berbentuk salib dan bertuliskan :

R.I.P  
Lee Sungmin  
01 January 1986 - 10 February 20XX

Leeteuk menepuk lembut bahu Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkannya. Wajah Kyuhyun masih pucat pasi. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. Kyuhyun jatuh. Kini lututnya dan kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya di tanah. Runtuh sudah kesan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan tegar.

"Mianhae Ming.. Aku tidak pernah datang lagi sejak appa eomma meninggal.. Mianhae membuatmu menunggu.. Mianhae Ming.. Jeongmal mianhe.. Saranghae Ming.."

Kyuhyun terisak. Kini ia hanya bisa meratapi takdirnya. Takdir bahwa cinta pertamanya, yeoja yang dicintainya telah tiada. Lee Sungmin sudah kembali ke rumah abadinya di surga.

**_****END****_**

****heyaaa..

ehem... Annyeong haseyo...

saya author baru disini, ini fict pertama saya disini so, mohon reviewnya yaaa... trus author bingung mau nulis apa lg..

finally, author minta masukan dr para readers lewat reviewnya yah...

see u in my next fict :3 *kalo ada yg mengharapkan T.T*


End file.
